1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display including a glass window.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices are being replaced with thin flat panel displays including an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), or the like.